1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-way fluid flow, non-return valve and is classified, by International Patent Classification F 16 K 1/02.
2. Description of Related Art
The instant invention is specifically designed to provide a valve for use in sanitary water systems with the valve functioning to prevent the return of fluid back into the water system in case of pressure lost, even when the valve has been left in the open position.
Although various forms of valves of this type heretofore have been provided, one problem existing with previously known valves is that in the event the valve handles water having dirt or other impurities therein it is possible that dirt within the water passing through the valve may accumulate in internal areas of the valve and prevent proper non-return flow of water therethrough.
Previously known non-return flow valves are used not only in domestic water systems but also in other fluid systems and usually operate on the principle of a threaded shaft, whereby movement of a valve operation piston is effected by rotation of the threaded shaft or a shaft equipped with a helical groove. Each of these forms of valves usually does not protect the fluid system from return flow of fluid in the case of lost inlet pressure.
Fluid flow controlling valves may be used in many different fluid handling systems in which the valves, during operation of the systems, remain open. In many of these types of systems it is imperative to provide a one-way fluid flow non-return valve in order to prevent reverse flow of fluid in the event of pressure lost.
Further, in most fluid handling systems non-return flow valves are installed at the inlet for the system and are not readily adaptable for use at various discharge points of the fluid handling system.